


Mercenary of no Kingdom

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, More tags to follow as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: Jaune's life hasn't been the easiest one. He has lived a life a child shouldn't live. The life of a mercenary. Still, he took it up and didn't regret the things he did. He had to do. But when he gets the offer to train to become a Hunter in Beacon, his slight wish in the back of his head can become true. Can this mercenary become a hero? Arkos. Altered Jaune. Different weapons.Not that easy with a criminal organization trying to rip Remannt apart, a bunch of high school girls watching your every move and a festival kicking in. With your former past coming whenever it is possible to bite you back, a storehouse filled with guns in the back of an ancient city and your adoptive father leaving enough for you to wonder about your lineage and a gun running company or what was left of it, things might get a little difficult.If things get out of hand, hopefully, you get some old friends who are willing to help you out these problems. And making new ones certainly won't hurt.Biggest issue? Getting involved with a four time Tournament champion and getting emotional attached to her might get a little problematic.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was walking through the city. It had been months since he'd turned up in Vale. He was glad to be somewhat back in the city as it felt like home to him. Stupid idea. He didn't have a home. He moved from place to place.

After all, that was his job. The seventeen-year-old had everything to become a hero, but instead he wasn't. He wasn't even an anti-hero. No; Jaune was a mercenary.

It was a terrible job to have with lots of risks. Even at his age, the amount of things he did was something nobody should do. He didn't care. For him, it was easy.

I just do what they ask me to as good as I can. That's all. 

He had no remorse nor pride for the lives he took. Be it to wipe out a Grimm nest on behalf of a village because he was the only one who could fight, or to annihilate a White Fang base, he did it.

He was just good at his job. And it was his job that had brought him here.

Not that Jaune wanted to do this for his entire life, but at this point he didn't have a choice. Besides, why should he stop? If he stopped, things would be set in motion. Things he'd rather avoid. Not because it would kill a lot of people. No. But because his life would become more difficult than it already was.

He couldn't help but think like that. Nothing and no one in this world gave a care about him. Why should he care? And becoming a Huntsmen? No. Too many restrictions, not enough freedom. He didn't care about all that.

The idea played in the back of his mind, but who would take such a notorious killer on as student?

On his back, his weapon was strapped. It was a weird type of rifle. Unlike most weapons, it didn't have a closed up form. It was a rifle, and that was the end of it. Jaune found it somewhere on a mission and from then on, he'd been using it.

The thing he liked about the rifle was its reliability. Nowhere in the world was a similar kind of gun that could withstand the things Jaune experienced. He'd been using the rifle for nearly five years and it still hadn't lost its efficiency. It had a rugged design: a wooden butt and he could attach a bayonet to it when he wanted to fight melee. Not that it often happened, but he could use it to perform take downs.

He walked aimlessly around until he heard some shots. Couldn't be good, and that explained why someone wanted him here. Supposedly, someone gave him quite some cash to take care of Roman Torchwick. Jaune knew who he was.

A top criminal and someone who earned his own personal grudge. Jaune had seen him escaping a few times.

This time, he would end up dead.

The mercenary began to run. He would find it. This game would end now. What Jaune didn't expect was seeing a girl with a scythe – a weapon as unique as Jaune's – taking care of a few goons. She looked like she could handle herself, so Jaune just took his rifle from his back, hid behind the corner and used his sight as he preferred that over a scope to scan for his target.

He found the criminal soon enough. There was one problem. The girl was standing in the flight path of his bullets. While Jaune didn't actually care about lives, he had that certain code that forbade him to kill civilians or those who weren't involved in the world he was in.

So Jaune waited and saw how the criminal ran away after he'd fired a shot at the girl. Jaune ran to him, breaking off the criminal's path. Roman's eyes went wide as he recognised the hoodie.

"You?!" he spoke out in fear and surprise.

Jaune just aimed his rifle at the man's head. "You better accept the offer. See you in Hell if that exists."

His hold on the trigger increased, but before he could actually pull it, something flew in his way. The girl that had been fighting Torchwick got after them. Roman managed to avoid her, but Jaune wasn't so lucky. The girl wore a hoodie like him and was dressed in red and black. It reminded of his own style of clothes.

Roman could kill the mercenary, but he knew Jaune would beat his shots, which meant he would just waste his time. So he quickly went up the ladder and went to up the roof. Jaune was struggling with the girl. Clearly, she didn't notice him before as she was as surprised as him.

"Get off me," she said in a high pitched voice.

Jaune's eyes twitched. That girl had gotten in his way twice in only five minutes. Most people would have been dead by now, but she wasn't one of those. He couldn't get away with it. So he pushed the girl (softly) off him while giving her a glare. She tensed up and got up as well. Jaune could just see Roman's feet.

"Fuck. How the hell do I get up there?"

The girl felt bad for him, so she got an idea. "Hold on tight," she spoke while she turned her weapon upside down.

"What the damn hell do you think you're going to DOOOOOOO?" he shouted while she fired a shot and the two landed on the roof. Jaune could just see Roman at the ship.

"Well, Red. Meet my old friend. And now it's the end of the line." He threw a dust vital to him. Jaune knew what was going to happen, so he pulled Ruby aside by her hoodie. "Wow, thanks for that." She spoke in slight awe.

Jaune just shot her a dead look and took his rifle back on. He aimed for the criminal, having the fear his bullets wouldn't hit him. Before he could shoot, the girl stood in his way.

"You cannot shoot him. He is a human."

Jaune would shoot in her face, he didn't care. But for some reason, he couldn't. Not wit her present. But for someone like Roman he didn't care.

Roman shot again at the two, but this time, the teens were shielded by someone. A woman stopped the bullet by using a glyph. It looked like she was trained for it as she used her crop to make a glyph.

She made a 'hmph' and focused back on the ship. She launched several attacks on the ship, causing Ruby to look in awe, but Jaune had the feeling this was going to get him back. He hated when the authorities meddled in his work.

She then launched a storm at it. Jaune couldn't believe it. He'd heard of things like this happening, but he couldn't care. He would sneak out, but if he tried the woman would flare him.

After that, a new person was standing at the plane, replacing the criminal. Jaune had just the time to see some fire coming down on them. For the first time in his life, he couldn't return fire.

The floor beneath them went red and by pushing Ruby aside, the two women could avoid it. Jaune's instincts were more developed than those of most Huntsmen, so he could avoid it by simply jumping aside.

They looked at the attacks on the ship who were fended up and the ship flew away. Ruby fired at them, but the bullets were deflected. Jaune would have done the same if that woman hadn't been around. After that, the ship flew off. Jaune joined the two and he spat on the ground. He'd hoped he could kill Roman this time. Now, that chance was lost.

The girl looked back to the woman. "You must be a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

Jaune just face-palmed. How old was this girl? Mentally if he wanted to be sure.

It didn't take long before the girl and boy were taken away. Jaune wanted to protest, but he knew better than to speak. He nodded and followed them.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight, young lady," the Huntress said to Ruby, who was now feeling down for the things she did. She sat down in a metal chair while Jaune was leaning at the farthest wall. She shot a hopeful look at Jaune who just ignored her and looked away. He wouldn't help her. She fucked up his mission and he wasted his time with this mess.

"And you." The woman looked at him. "Where did you think you had the right of fighting that man?"

Jaune shrugged. "I don't need a right like that. I don't have anyone to answer to. Especially not the likes of you." It was met by a slap on his cheek. It burned, but not for long. Jaune was used to a whole lot more of violence. This was a nuisance.

The woman sighed and turned her attention "Well if it was up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back." This caused Ruby to smile, but it soon disappeared due to the words and actions that followed.

"And a slap on the wrist." She immediately hit the table, causing Ruby to yelp. Jaune didn't care. If he could get out it was for the best. How sooner, how better. "But there is someone here who would like to meet the two of you."

She stood up and a man appeared. The man had white hair, a pair of glasses and his clothes were a mix of green and black. Jaune had a hard time believing someone like the man he saw would be in the same room as Jaune.

He carried a plate with cookies and a cup. Jaune hadn't gotten a meal since last morning, but extensive training helped with dealing with petty urges like hunger.

"Ruby Rose," he spoke to the younger girl, getting her attention. "You have silver eyes." The boy didn't care about the sentence. After all, legends weren't true at all. You could do some things yourselves. Before she could react, a screen was posted up, showing her skills as a warrior. "Where did you learn to do this?"

The girl smiled. "Signal academy."

Jaune had heard of the school. A kind of prep school where children got taught by teachers for the higher schools like Beacon. Jaune looked back to the three. If that was the best they had at Signal, then he thanked his life. He was much stronger, better and more prepared for fights than they would ever get in those schools.

"They taught you to use one of most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Jaune grinned. Dangerous? Don't make him laugh. His weapon was much more dangerous. But yeah, his weapon was unknown.

"Well, it was one teacher in particular," she told the man.

"I see," the man replied. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He wandered back in his mind.

Jaune thought on the words. Crow? Jaune put his finger before his chin. He had met a Huntsman going by that name. It was one of the few times he met a Huntsman that didn't try to kill him.

So Jaune didn't do the same thing and they had an awkward truce.

"Oh, thash muh unkel!" she exclaimed with a mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Jaune shouted at the girl, getting the attention back to him.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like…" She started making ninja noises and movements with her hands as though she was one.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Jaune couldn't help but mock the man. This girl, a warrior? Maybe in skill, but in her head she was a goddamn kid. He couldn't believe it. She wielded a weapon like that but acted like a fucking child. He was maybe two years older than her, but his mind was like that of a mercenary. He fought and was serious in his ways.

"You want to slay monsters?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I only have two more years left of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my older sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress so I can help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh! You know!?"

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked the girl. Even Jaune who lived most of his life outside the Kingdoms knew who the man was.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello," he said for a proper introduction.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything." The woman turned away. Ruby was about ready to scream.

"But before we can go further into the matter… Please, miss Goodwitch, can you please escort miss Rose out?" Ozpin cut her off and got the gratitude of the three men. "I need to have a discussion with this gentleman."

Jaune scoffed at the way Ozpin described him. The girl was escorted out and Jaune took her seat. He stripped his weapon off his back and looked the man in the eyes.

Ozpin didn't know what he saw.

Jaune's eyes were that of every normal teenager, but they lacked the brightness so evident in Ruby's. Jaune's mouth wasn't drawn in a scowl, but more in a neutral line. Ozpin guessed that he was holding himself back. Over Jaune's right cheek, he could spot a nasty scar.

The man sighed. "Do you know who I am?"

Jaune nodded. "Of course. Like that kid pointed out. You're professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin could taste some respect for him. As he knew what type of kid Jaune was, that he got respect from him was a lot. "Do you know why you are here?"

Jaune shook his head. "I have some ideas. But please enlighten me, I don't know what I should say," Jaune told the man.

"I know who you are, Jaune Arc." Jaune nodded. "Well, I have heard stories of you, mister Arc. A mercenary who didn't have a record on anything. Your past is a blur. Eight years and suddenly you appear. A guy, a child if I may be so blunt, on par with most of the best-trained Huntsmen. While you aren't a wanted criminal, you surely are a mystery."

Jaune shrugged and looked back. "Why are you keeping me here?"

Ozpin sighed. "I know a lot about you, despite everything I just said, Jaune, and you impress me. I have never seen a man – human nor Faunus – develop a style that can be used to hold yourself against many opponents, as well as be usable against man and Grimm."

"So it's safe for me to assume that you know I have taken human lives. For the record, I never kept count. That's not good for your sanity or your conscious. If I had that in any case."

Ozpin sighed. "True, but the circumstances were unclear, so the most of your actions are unknown."

Jaune pulled his hands together. "Why did you want me here? And why did you keep me here?" He was fed up with this game. He didn't like games like these. In his world, why is a question you don't ask. But information is something valuable. "Mister Ozpin. Tell me what you want of me and we'll discuss the matter further. I may look like and I certainly have the age of a kid, but I can assure you that I have done a lot of things that are beyond my age. Actually, things nobody should do."

Ozpin sighed. "Jaune, would you like to join my school?" The question was open. Suddenly, Jaune knew why he was here.

"To become a Huntsmen and fight for a Kingdom that left me to rot?! No, I kindly thank you!"

Ozpin rubbed his temples. Jaune's anger was justified, that was something Ozpin couldn't deny.

"Jaune, I know that life hasn't been fair to you, but at this rate, your life will end earlier than you think. And I believe that if you stay at my school, you will find a better purpose. I may tell you that Huntsmen can work as a freelancer. It wouldn't be any different than your current work. In the end, it's legal and it might give you a way to deal with your past. At least consider it."

Jaune sighed and complemented his options. He wouldn't have to sleep in the streets anymore, not that it is such an issue he could eat three times a day, he finally had some time to learn about the world instead of shooting it. With his last task, which he fucked up thanks to a scythe wielder, on the streets he wouldn't live long enough with his employers showing up. And his search would go easier.

"Fine. I'll accept. Can I ask you to disclose the information to your staff and give them the order not to tell any student. Also, if something of my past comes to bite me back, do you mind if I take care of it personally?"

Ozpin sighed. Jaune would be an extremely good hunter, at least. As the four years could change his mind-set.

"Very well. Those conditions are acceptable. In the coming hours, a ship will come and it will bring you to Beacon. Oh, and Jaune. Where did you get your weapon from?"

Jaune took it. "I don't know. I only know it doesn't have a closed up form, using the regular dust rounds, but it can only use its own magazines. I only have seven of them. After that, I'm dry and I have to put the bullets manually back in. I can use it for melee as well, like you pointed out in my own style."

The man nodded and Jaune left. In this morning, Jaune got himself a proper life. Maybe the idea of becoming a Huntsman wasn't such a bad thing.

The next morning, Jaune fell asleep on the ship. He knew he would get sick, so he slept through it. Unfortunately, someone decided he couldn't sleep. His rifle was sitting between his legs, but it was taken away. His reflexes were very sharp and he made a fist, ready to punch the same girl that had fucked up his life.

Their eyes met and Ruby was shocked by the high dose of killing intent. She had her hands on Jaune's weapon.

Jaune didn't know what he should do, but his reflexes told him to duck. He avoided a fist that was aimed at him. If that had hit him, even he would have problems. He looked up and saw a blond girl standing. She was older, had a leather jacket on, and her assets were hard to ignore.

"Get your hands of my sister!"

Jaune glared at her. "Fine, if you tell her to get her hands of my weapon!" He pointed at the rifle Ruby still had in her hands. She looked at it and grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, haha, sorry," she spoke and she threw it back at Jaune. He caught it and put the weapon on his back. He was still glaring at her, causing Ruby to gulp. "I just wanted to see it."

Jaune sighed. "You just had to ask. I don't like it when people take things that are mine."

The blond girl put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, my little sister is a bit of a weapon freak. Who are you? Little sis here told me that you helped her at the robbery."

Jaune shrugged. "My name is Jaune Arc. Who are you? I caught Ruby's name with Ozpin."

The girl smiled. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister."

Jaune raised an eyebrow on the name difference but decided to ignore it. "Nice to meet you." He sat down and saw Ruby coming at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Hey, hey. What kind of weapon is that?"

Jaune sighed and showed it to her.

"It's a mid-range assault rifle I found somewhere on my journeys. It's my most preferred weapon. I can use it for long range , but I don't like that. It contains thirty rounds and you can only use it by using these cartridges." Jaune unloaded it. "It has a ridiculous high fire output and reliability. It's also useable in melee."

Yang crossed her arms. "How'd you do that? Using a gun like that as melee."

Jaune turned back to her.

"You'll find out," he said.

"What's its name?" Ruby asked him. Jaune thought about it.

"Kalash."

"Kalash?" Ruby and Yang said.

"I don't know. Look." He waved at Ruby to come closer. "There." He pointed above the trigger. And indeed, just the words 'Kalash' were visible. "I don't know the entire name and I have travelled it, but nobody has ever seen a weapon like it."

Before they heard the news changing.

Something of the White Fang. Jaune had a hard time killing them. Faunus were subjected to second class citizens. While Jaune had an absolute hate for people who treated Faunus like trash, he had a similar drive towards the White Fang. Just because injustice happened to you still didn't mean you were allowed to use violence.

But Jaune realised how hypocritical he was. He used the same excuse to kill those very Faunus. After that, the screen changed and the woman that had interrogated them – as a lack of a better term – got up. Jaune looked outside, not interested in the crap they would shove him up. He thanked his training to himself; he would use his skill only for himself.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

For Jaune, who saw the world as it was, he knew better than to believe the crap. He twisted his bayonet. Maybe he could pick up a few other things that he could actually use.

The ships landed and they finally could get out. Jaune was never good with dealing with these. He travelled around the world with just his own two feet. He preferred it. He had to get used to his feet standing on the floor again, so he pointed to Ruby and Yang to go on ahead.

The two were taken away by the sight of the whole school. The whole tower and everything else. Now, they were finally at school. Jaune caught up when Yang left Ruby, surrounded by her friends. The young girl fell down in a few suitcases and Jaune caught up.

"Did your sister just ditched you?" he asked her with a bemused tone.

The girl sighed. "Yeah. Hey, Jaune; what are you going to do?"

The mercenary shrugged. "Don't know. There got to be directions or something. Or stick around and I'll find us a way."

Before the two could leave, they heard a voice saying, "What are you two doing?"

They looked up and saw a girl, completely dressed in white with some marks of red. Even her hair was white. Her eyes were some light blue. Jaune might have found her attractive if it hadn't been for her personality. He had the idea he knew her or someone of her family.

"Sorry," Ruby reacted.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you two could have caused? And why don't you say anything? You should apologise as well."

Jaune looked back. "Why? I haven't done anything and she apologised. Pipe down a notch for fuck's sake," He nearly growled at her. The girl took the suitcase.

"This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead?"

Jaune crossed his arms. He knew of the Schnee company. If that girl was the girl he thought she was, Jaune knew why she acted like that. Her father offered him a few times to work for the company, but Jaune always refused. Killing someone is one thing, but sending a message like what he always wanted was a bridge too far even for him.

"Fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening, is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Jaune saw her spreading the Dust in Ruby's nose, so he removed himself. Just in time, because Ruby sneezed and created some fire of her nose, literally exploding over the girl. Jaune covered his mouth and suppressed a snicker.

It served her right. She had no right to talk like that to Ruby. True, she was a nuisance, but still. You didn't deserve such a lecture. The alabaster girl glared at him. That glare didn't put Jaune off. No, he knew that he had seen scarier.

"Why are you laughing?"

The mercenary shrugged. "Because it's funny. Got what you deserved."

The girl was ready to explode. "Ugh. You complete dolt. What are you even doing here?" Turning back to Ruby, "Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?"

Ruby looked at Jaune. He just shrugged but gave her some supportive looks. He wasn't the one for talking, so he held back. But it wouldn't take long before he would snap.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practise, you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going."

Jaune had enough. He went to stand in her way, having her back to Ruby and his attention on the girl.

"She said she was sorry. She didn't know of the materials you were carrying. For your information, you were the one who was sprinkling her in Dust, making her sneeze and you got back what you deserved. It's been enough! Stop before I really get angry!"

The girl was taken aback by the sheer rudeness of him. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea to who're you talking?"

Jaune crossed his arms. "No, should I?"

Before she could react, another voice came out. Jaune turned around and almost, for some reason, he felt the need to grab on to Kalash but held it in.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company." Jaune knew he was right. "One of the largest producers of energy propellants in the world."

The new person was dressed in white and black and wore a bow on her head. Just like Jaune, her weapon was stretched to her back. She had black hair and ember eyes.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss had a look of pride on her face.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners."

Jaune knew it. One of the other reason he didn't like working with Schnee was this. Making profit was one thing, but exploiting your workers was something else.

"How dare you? The nerve of?"

Jaune gave the new girl an approving nod. Weiss took the bottle and left.

"I'll promise I make this up to you!" Ruby shouted after the Schnee heiress. After that, she turned to the other girl, but that one had already left as well. She fell down. Her sister had left her and she'd exploded someone. "Can this get worse?" she whined.

Jaune sighed and looked at her. He offered her a hand. "Hey, I'll help you up."

The scythe wielder nodded and took it. She couldn't believe that Jaune had such strength. "Thanks, Jaune."

The boy shrugged. "No problem. You were funny there." She gave him a punch on his arm. "Hey, I showed my weapon, but what's yours? I saw you fighting." Ruby gave him a smile. "Besides a scythe, what is it? You could shoot with it."

Her smile widened. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," she explained.

"Cool." Was Jaune's only reaction.

"Hey, Jaune. I forgot to ask. Can't you modify Kalash?"

He shook his head. "Nah. If I do, it will ruin the gun's output and it took a long time before I got even used to it. Now I can use it to its fullest potential, I'll stay with the way it's now. So I don't use it like that. I don't even have a scope."

Ruby looked surprised. "How do you aim then?"

He pointed at two metal rings. "I prefer iron sights, Ruby. I don't think I'm the only one preferring these."

Ruby looked awestruck. "Wow. Hey, where did you find it?"

Kalash was slung on its wielder shoulders. "That's a long tale, Ruby."

The girl got an idea. "Hey, how about a race?"

She ran away with Jaune just making a shrug. He followed her by foot. He wasn't interested in making an effort. Ruby got there first, looking back at Jaune. He had the idea where he had to go because of his life outside. Picking up traces was easy for him. After that, he got in the room where the rest of the school was assembled.

He saw Ruby waving at him, standing next to Yang. Unfortunately, the girl who had been mouthing them before did the same thing. "Yeah, and we can braid each other's hair like rugged, scarred and rude over there."

Jaune crossed his arms and went to stand in her way, but before he could open his mouth, he was cut off.

Ozpin began his speech, "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He left and Glynda took over. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins."

"Well, that was really motivating," Jaune summarised before he turned to Weiss. "So what was that?" he asked about her earlier comment, causing Weiss to gulp leave. He looked to the sisters. "See you later," he said when he removed himself.

He took out his armour and put Kalash in his locker together with the magazines. He got his hoodie out and wore his shirt at to sleep in. His shirt had no sleeves and his scars were for the world to view. They didn't even hide the scars on his upper back. He went into the room and saw Ruby writing and Yang next to her.

"What are you doing, Ruby?" the older girl asked her sister.

"Writing a letter to my friends at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang sighed, "Aw, that's cute."

Ruby sighed, "Yang, stop." She began to find it annoying.

"Yeah, but you have to make your own friends. What about the guy in the airship?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's a good guy, but a bit of a loner. Besides, I'm pretty sure that dad wouldn't approve of the co-ed situation."

Yang purred. "I know I do."

She looked around at the boys in their underwear before the two saw Jaune standing with a neutral look on. Both gulped. Jaune was well built, looked good and had some kind of bad boy appearance with his sleeveless shirt. His scars were for the world to see, but he couldn't care. They suited him for some reason. He gave them a nod and went to take his spot.

Glad that he could sleep in a real bed or inside for the past four months, he took his spot. He hoped he could shut his eyes soon, but saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss and that girl from the landing bickering. He walked to them, gave his best glare and tapped Weiss and Yang on the shoulder. The four gulped, the new one included.

"Look. Can you keep this conversation for tomorrow? I'm really fucking tired and you guys are keeping me awake. I'm getting annoyed. So get in your sleeping bags now!"

The three were gone in a flash.

"Sorry." He looked back the girl reading her book. "I didn't want to interrupt you, but I'm really tired."

The girl nodded. She wore some kind of yukata if Jaune wasn't mistaken. "No, it's okay. I understand. Do you want me to blow out the candle?"

Jaune shook his head. "I slept through a lot, so no. But thanks for the offer." He gave her a nod.

"Wait." He looked back at her. "What's your name?"

Jaune cast a look over his shoulder. "Jaune. Jaune Arc. Yours?"

"Blake Belladonna."

The boy nodded and went to his bed.

It has been a weird and long day for Jaune. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

He couldn't mistake someone was looking at him for some reason, but in this room, that was like looking for a needle in a high stack. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, most students were up in time, Jaune included. He didn't sleep very deep, but at least he'd had one of his better nights. He went to get Kalash, but his route was blocked by Weiss.

She was currently talking to another girl. A red-haired student with armour on. A bit similar to his own. He didn't know why, but something in him was stirred up. The girl saw him and if his instincts weren't leaving him, he saw her eyes getting some light. He went to tap Weiss on her shoulder. The girl turned around and gulped when she saw Jaune.

"Why do I catch you in my ways?" he said in a rough voice. "Good morning," he added in a softer tone.

"Ugh, you. Why are you here?"

Jaune sighed and opened his locker.

"Because my weapons and equipment are stored in here." The other girl looked a bit surprised as Jaune took up his armour and was busy strapping it on. He looked up to her. It was like she was dreaming away. He smiled and waved at her.

"Eh, hello," he said while ignoring Weiss. It was like she snapped out of her stupor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning."

He smiled and went back to his locker room.

"Jaune," Weiss addressed him. The mercenary took his knee protectors and looked at her.

"What is it, Ice Queen?" he asked a bit more annoyed.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune shrugged at her antic. "Yeah so?" he asked Weiss a bit annoyed.

"She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum!"

Jaune scratched his head and look at Pyrrha. "Doesn't ring a bell," he said in some kind of apologetic tone to the girl. Pyrrha had the idea he meant that only for her.

"She won the Mistral Tournament four times in arrow, a new record," Weiss went on.

Jaune shrugged. "Never heard of it. Nor do I gave a care" he spoke faster.

If Jaune would break Weiss, he really did a good job.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune took Kalash and strapped on his back. "Eh, look. Not that I want to sound stupid, but I have lived most of my life outside the Kingdoms. What is cereal? In my life, you eat the remains of your dinner as breakfast."

Weiss had no idea how to react, but Pyrrha got in her way. She had some smile on her face and looked up and down.

"Your name is Jaune, right?"

The guy nodded.

"Yep. Full name is Jaune Arc. Do you know where the initiations are? I have not a clue."

She smiled and showed him the way. "Hey, Jaune. Why don't you fold up your weapon?"

Jaune gave her a small smile and a shrug. "Can't do that. Kalash has only one form. The one you see. The weapon is just too good for me to choose another one."

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "That's interesting."

Jaune scratched over his neck. "So you won a tournament four times. Wow. Must have been hard."

Pyrrha smiled. "Yeah, but it was fun."

They left Weiss behind who was trying to get in her head what just happened.


	2. Initiation, no insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets thrown in a forest without anything extra. This isn't an initiation, it's insanity.   
> Well, time to get to work and hopefully, whatever you got taught will work out.

Jaune was now standing at the cliffs, together with the remaining students. He really didn't listen to his explanation. What he picked up was the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner. He hoped somewhere in his head that would be or Pyrrha or Ruby. Yang was a bit too loudmouthed to his liking and Weiss.

Well, the two hated each other and didn't make a secret of that.

After they were launched in the air. Jaune had no idea on how he should land until he got an idea. From some 'co-workers', Jaune learned to carry something a wingsuit. He opened his arms and flew on. He saw flashes of others using their weapons.

Yang for example used her gauntlets to push herself on, while Weiss made use of glyphs. He smiled, he would try to find a place to reduce his speed and try to land, but try to find an open spot without crashing in the trees. Jaune cursed the idiots who thought of that idea.

Unlike the others, he really couldn't use his weapons to slow down. He looked up and saw a spear flying his way. From the design, he could make a safe bet it belonged to Pyrrha. Boy, somewhere the cold, brutal and rude mercenary was very glad with that. The spear rammed in a tree. "Thanks." He shouted to the direction of the spear.

"I'm sorry." He heard from her. Jaune looked up and saw the spear, hanging on his hoodie. "Well, I have to thank her for it." Jaune said. Holy fuck. Since when would this boy give a thanks? But after all, Pyrrha saved his life. And for that, he was grateful. He took the spear from his hoodie, gave it a good pull and landed on the ground.

In the back, he could hear some noises and the white flashed out. As he only saw Weiss with those clothes, the mercenary saw a tree laying down. He smiled and began to run. With his feet on the trees, he began to run in them and he used his skill to free run five meters above the ground. The safest and fastest way.

He learned it from a group of fighters. Jaune would help them occasionally and from those guys came the idea of not hurting those who were deemed innocent. Jaune had to give them credit. He ran on and came to hear some Grimm sounds.

"Ah, shite." He shouted as he saw Pyrrha surrounded by a few Ursa. Not hesitating, he took Kalash of his shoulders. He had to admit, this girl really had some skill. She tried to block the attacks, but without her spear, she was utterly fucked. Jaune made a grimace and ran to her. One of the beasts came from behind and with his claws, he stroke down on the girl.

She closed her eyes, ready to feel the pain. She didn't. She only felt someone standing in the way. She looked up and saw Jaune standing in the way. The Ursa fell down and she looked up. "Just in time." He said. Pyrrha couldn't believe he found her so fast, but looked up. Jaune's right cheek was open. Her mouth fell open, her eyes wide and her facial expression was hurt.

This man had taken the hit meant for her. How far could that man push him? "Jaune." She muttered, being crushed by the guilt. "I'm so sorry." Jaune looked surprised, until he tasted the blood. He took some of his cheek, but made a shrug. "Oh, don't worry. I got hurt a lot more." He told her at a somewhat comforting tone.

She looked back and saw he offered her Miló. He made some smile at her. "Take it. You'll need your weapon if you want to survive." She understood his point and took the weapon. Jaune went to stand back to back. "One, two, three, four." He counted the Ursa. "You take down two, I'll take down two?" Pyrrha nodded while she felt the tears coming down.

She nodded and got at the first one. She blocked the claw with Akoúo. She slashed with the spear, taking it down. She then looked to the other one. She jumped up and buried the spear in the back of its head. After that, she looked to Jaune.

He made two clicks on his rifle, looked through the iron sight and pulled the trigger four times. Which rave pull, a bullet came out. Pyrrha saw him firing and the first one fell down. The other one ran to him from behind. He let the beast come closer. With the claw aimed at him, he jumped back for it, evading the first two attacks. It was like Jaune was toying with the opponent.

After the Grimm slashed for a third time, Jaune jumped up and landed at the front legs of it. Before the beast could get him off, Jaune swung the back of his rifle at the head. He used so much strength that the beast flew off. Jaune wasn't done yet and in one movement, the bayonet was buried in the head of the monster. The Ursa fell down and Jaune pulled it out.

He saw the monster moving and rammed the knife back in the head, stopping the movements. He saw the monster dissolving and looked back to Pyrrha. She on the other hand couldn't bear to look at him. He saved her, treated her as a normal person for the time she knew him as only one, was kind to her and the way she repaid him was letting him ended up hurt.

He walked to her and stood right in front of her. "So that makes us partners, I guess. Are you hurt?" The boy asked. Finally, she looked up and saw him standing. "Jaune. I'm okay, but you." Jaune pondered, but was reminded a claw was in his cheek five minutes ago. He touched the blood and looked at it. He wasn't surprised by it, but it would leave a huge scare. "Ah, yes. I'm indeed wounded. Meh, don't worry about it. I have taken a lot more." She looked back in shock. The blood now really covered his entire face. She looked up and down. "Aren't you mad?"

The mercenary was now really surprised. "Eh, no. Why should I be mad at you? You saved me by using that spear. Thanks for that. I couldn't land." She looked up and saw him with the clothing. "What is that?"

"Oh." He looked at the wingsuit and pushed a button. The wingsuit disappeared. "It's a wingsuit. I got from a trip and I used to land. It's really handy, but because I had no place to land, your spear, well, it saved my life." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. This man was really calm with everything that happened.

"Jaune. Shouldn't you let your aura take care of it?" The man looked up. "Aura? Ah, right. The manifestation of our souls that we can use to heal ourselves in fights and every creature has one. Well, I don't have it. Or better said, I didn't' have unlocked." Pyrrha could now look back at him. "You don't use an aura?" Jaune shook his head.

"Or course, I heard of its effects and usefulness in fights, but from the fights I was in, let me just say, an Aura wouldn't have helped you surviving. The reason I don't use it is very simple. One." He lifted the first finger. "A human body can take a lot. That's the reason I'm not worried of my new scar. It will heal the old way. I learned to live with that. Even if that takes longer Second." He lifted a second finger.

"I have seen its effeteness and I would say it could help me., but it has one big problem. Who fights with it, grows attached to it and loses the edge I now have. But that's not the biggest reason. You have use it and practise with it. I'm not so good with all that stuff and I have nobody who can teach me. For me, I'm all fighting and because I survived with that, I never found it useful to look it up." Pyrrha looked up. "So I guess you don't want an Aura?"

Jaune shrugged. "Well, I haven't said I never wanted." Pyrrha looked up. "I don't follow. You said you had no reason for it." Jaune smiled. "Wrong, I didn't say I didn't want it, because I won't have time to use it or to practise with it. That's why. And I don't know how to unlock it." Pyrrha smiled back at him.

"Do you want me to unlock it?" Jaune looked back at her. "I can teach you for it. If the most important reason is that you have nobody to practise on." Jaune looked back at her and smiled. "So you want me to teach how to use Aura?" Pyrrha became as red as her hair and began to stutter. 'Oh, no. Does he think I'm weird? Or that I act like a champion? Or?'

Jaune tapped her on the head. "I'm fine with that. If you can teach me how to use it, I happily accept your offer." She smiled and looked at him. "You're really sure?" Jaune nodded. "Well, it's always nice to learn and it would really help me with the blood coming off my face." Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." After that, she placed a hand on his chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

She let him go and Jaune began to glow. She looked at him and Jaune felt the wound closing as the blood stopped coming. Even the scare shrunk, till there was only some traces of it if you looked directly at his face.

"This is Aura? Well, it's weird. We'll see how it turns out." Pyrrha crossed her arms. "You have a lot of Aura, Jaune." He made a grin. "If we survive this forest, I'd be happy to take lessons from you. I will lose my edge, but hey, that's not such a big deal."

Pyrrha eyes shot open. "You will become weaker?" Jaune shook his head. "Nah, it just means I wouldn't be able to fight at my fullest. But it has been six years when I needed to go all out. So I guess I won't need that advantage anymore. We should head that way." He pointed behind some trees. "Professor Ozpin said up North. That's the direction."

Pyrrha looked again surprised. "How did you know that?" Jaune smiled. "Let me tell you. You learned in school, I learned my skills on the field." She smiled and joined him. The two spent talking. At least. Pyrrha was explaining to Jaune how a Semblance. He on the other hand told her about some occasions he was in.

It came down to the fact Jaune thought and fought on his feet. Despite being trained in close range, he would often shoot before close range. Not that he didn't' like it, but in the occasions he was in, he preferred to shoot.

Still, he had to censor up a lot. Pyrrha stirred something in him and he rather didn't ruin it by telling her of the things he did. To be honest. The things he saw in his life. It was strange shit that churned in his stomach and he thought on how he should censor it.

At the cliff.

Glynda swapped over her scroll. "The last pair is made. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. As for mister Arc, your bet turned out swift. I would think the boy would shut himself of everyone and act rude to his peers. Still, he didn't hesitate to take a blow of an Ursa to save miss Nikos. He can turn out into a very good person. But we'll have to wait and see."

Ozpin sighed. He hoped someone could help open up to Jaune. Clearly, there was someone. Miss Nikos did a good job on that and he had the idea that Jaune could help her as well.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked on, now in comfortable silence. "Think that's the place?" Jaune asked when they saw a cave. Pyrrha shook her head. "No, I'm doubting that. Should we go in?" Jaune shook his head. "No, but something in my gut tells me to go in there. Unfortunately, I don't trust it, but sometimes it worked out."

He made a torch and walked in. His partner followed him. It was wet, warm and dark. Jaune's instincts told him one thing. "Run." He said when they saw a Death Stalker coming out. The two got out with the beast after them. "Shit." Was Jaune's word. He wanted to tear the Grimm apart with Kalash.

Before he got the chance of even taking the rifle of his back, Pyrrha tripped and fell down. The stinger came down at the Spartan. In the nick of time, the mercenary got in the way. He took the stinger in his hands, struggling to keep it away from her. "Pyrrha, please don't make a habit of the action I have to take Grimm attacks meant for you. I'm a bit in a bind right now."

Pyrrha couldn't help, but smile. "You really are incredible." She said and made her spear transform in a rifle. "Aim for the eyes if you can. That should give you the five seconds you need to run. Don't worry. I have a plan." She crawled back on her feet and aimed for the eyes. Before she could shoot, Jaune jumped back as he couldn't hold it.

Before the two could fire, the stinger swung again and took Pyrrha up. Jaune saw her in her position. "Don't let." He couldn't speak it out as she was being swung away. "Go I would say." He sighed and looked at the beast. He took his rifle from his back. He jumped back from the stinger. He aimed his rifle and gave it a few shots.

The magazine was empty and he hoped it would blind the beast enough for him to run. The bullets did a lot of it and for some reason, they pushed the beast back.

He began to track back Pyrrha. He saw the direction she flew in and began to run. He hoped she would be okay. His bullets took the monster down for now, he didn't have enough in his power to kill it by himself. He ran, knowing the beast would follow.

The mercenary hoped he could find a spot to fight back.

Meanwhile Pyrrha flew through the air. She saw a Grimm bird in the sky. "Ok. Flying through the air, no control of anything. Is a girl coming from the sky?" She wondered, before she saw Ruby coming down. "Heads uuuuuuppp!"

The two collided and ended up in a tree. The younger girl was dizzy with Beowolves circling around her head. "Uhh, what happened?" Pyrrha was in a higher branch. "Well, we collided in the sky and by that, we changed the path you were falling down. The two waved at each other, still feeling the effects of the trip.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked her newfound partner. Yang could only bring out. "I" before something else happened.

An Ursa was roaring in the back and an explosion was ending its movements. "YEEEEEE-HAWWWW!" Nora shouted before the orange haired girl fell forward. "Aw, it's broken." She went to look at the beast. "Ewwwww." Ren showed up as well.

He had a shock of the ordeal. "Nora. Please. Don't every do that again." He looked up and saw the hyper active huntress gone. She was at the relics, looking at the [Rook] piece. "Ooooh." She grabbed one and cooed in on her head. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!." She sang in her head.

She was stopped by Ren shouting at her "NORA!" She gave him a mock salute and she skipped over to him. "Coming, Ren." She took the piece in her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked. Yang was once again interrupted by Jaune who came running with screeches of the Death Stalker after him. He made fifty meters between it, that should be enough to meet up.

Ruby came down from the trees. "Ruby?" The scythe user looked up and saw her older sister. "Yang!" The two sister raised for a hug, before Nora got between them. "Nora!"

In the meantime, the Death Stalker came out the forest. "Did he built distance up between him and a Death Stalker?" Jaune looked back and while jumping backwards, he fired a few rounds. He got around four magazines left, minus the one in the holder. He better saved some ammo. It turned the beast of to follow.

Yang had it. "I can't take it anymore. Can everyone just chill out for two second before something crazy happens again?!" She screamed while fire got around her and her eyes went red.

She took a few heavy breaths while a clock was ticking down. Ren joined the group and went the ding went off, Ruby patted her older sister at her arm. "Um, Yang." Ruby brought out while looking up the sky. Yang's head was the only one who dropped while everyone looked up.

They saw Weiss at the claws of the Nevermore. "How could you leave me?" The girl had the feeling her partner betrayed her.

"I said jump." Ruby hoped to make a statement.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned. Weiss got back on earth, before being caught in Jaune's arms. Jaune gritted his teeth when he got her bridal style. He had to jump for it and was glad he was in time. He looked up to see if she was wounded.

Pyrrha frowned, feeling a bit jealous. Weiss saw who caught her and began to struggle. "Ugh. You. Let me go." Jaune shrugged and let his arms go up, causing her to unceremoniously falling on the ground. He ignored Weiss who wanted to mouth him. Pyrrha's frown became a smile and her jealous was gone.

The mercenary walked to the tree. "Do you want me to catch you?" Jaune asked her. His partner sighed and got out the trees by herself. The two joined the rest. "I've shot at the Death Stalker, but there is no way my bullets stopped it. And for your information, I only have 200 rounds left." He informed the group and reloaded his gun while doing so. They looked back, seeing the giant scorpion came back.

"Great. The gang's all here! Now we can die together." Jaune sighed. He would spend an awful lot of time putting bullets in magazines. "Not if I can help it." Ruby said. Before Jaune could even aim, he was blocked by the Scythe wielder. She screamed and got at the beast.

The damage she did wasn't enough and she was blocked off. She landed a few meters away and got back up. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine." Jaune thought over his option. His melee style was useless at Grimm with that armour.

Ruby got chased by the Death Stalker, followed by the Nevermore. The bird shot his feathers at the girl, stopping her. Her sister was blocked and couldn't help her. "Ruby, get out of there." Yang shouted at her sister.

Ruby's cloak was really holding her down. "I'm trying." She said while the Death Stalker got close. "Ruby!" Yang shouted. Before the stinger would come down, it was met by a familiar sound. Jaune was standing in front of Ruby firing at the stinger that wanted to pierce her. He hoped it would work.

His eyes shot open when the magazine was empty. Clearly, he still didn't have enough. Stupid him. He had to think his ideas over. Seeing his tormentor had no chance of fighting back, the Death Stalker raised his stinger again. Jaune hoped he could get Ruby away.

A white figure appeared and stopped the stinger. "You are so childish." The two heard while ice was cracking around them. "Weiss?" Ruby brought out. Jaune was now really surprised. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Jaune sighed at her. She wasn't so bad after all.

Ruby gave Weiss her answer. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Weiss shook her head. "You're fine."

"Great, if you two have kissed and made up, maybe we can get away. We have two Grimm on our back." Jaune broke the moment and pointed at the bird. "That beast will be back any second." He looked at the seven Hunters. "We found the relics, so I suggest we took one and get the hell outta here."

"Jaune is right." Ruby stood next to him. "There is no reason to fight those things."

They all nodded. Ruby took a [Knights] piece and Jaune took a [Rook].

After that, the two groups began to run to the cliff side still being followed by the Grimm. If they had to make a stand, it was a decent place.

The Nevermore screeched and circled around. "Well, that's great." Yang commented as everyone took cover from behind the pillars.

Jaune saw the Death Stalker coming. "Ah fuck it." He was the first one, firing at the Death Stalker. "Run, everyone." The rest got out of their cover and began to run for the bridge.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered the girls. Nora got out of cover and avoided the feathers coming from the bird. She took the weapon from her back and aimed at the bird. One of them got in the beak. For avoiding more rounds, the bird flew up. The scorpion got back as Jaune had to reload. She was saved by Weiss while Ren and Blake slashed at the monster.

Pyrrha transformed her spear to a rifle. Jaune got next to her. They weren't strong enough to stop the monster, but at the very least, they could stop it until Weiss, Nora and Blake got at the bridge. After that, Jaune placed a hand on both the shoulders. The monster couldn't follow them. "Save your ammo. Even combined, our rounds aren't strong enough to stop it.

They heard the Nevermore and Jaune saw it coming down. The bridge was destroyed, getting Ren, Pyrrha and Blake caught at the place. Their attacks did little than agitate it. "Nora. Do you have a way over?" Jaune took off a grappling hook he carried with him. Hopping it would stick somewhere on, he launched it by a throw. He looked to his companion who gave him a nod. "Yep." Nora exclaimed while she changed her launcher to a hammer form. Jaune sighed and swung over to the other side. With using his speed, he landed on his feet, retracing it in his flight.

"Woohoohoo." Jaune shouted while he got at the other side. He landed feet first and took his rifle off his back. "Wheee." Nora exclaimed and she used her speed to attack the monster. The hammer made contact with the beast but didn't do that lot of damage. Nora knocked Blake of the bridge, but the black haired girl found her way back up.

"We need to get it down." Jaune got his hands at the butt of his rifle while Pyrrha changed back her a spear mode. Jaune blocked one of the claws, using the butt of his rifle, while Pyrrha took care of the other one. Ren ran at the beast, firing at the head. When the stinger came down, he got at the top of the beast and fired at it. Pyrrha slashed at the beast while Jaune hit it with the but while shooting a few rounds and combining it with the bayonet.

Nora got her weapon back to launcher mode and fired a couple of rounds. Pyrrha used her shield to counter the effect while Jaune just jumped back, using the impact to get back on his feet. He landed next to her but had to roll to slow down.

When the Spartan threw her spear, Jaune shot a few more rounds. Both of them hit the eyes of the Grimm. The screeches were getting louder and by swinging its tail, it got Ren off against a wall. Jaune looked at the stinger.

It had taken a lot of damage. This could work. "Phrrha" He looked at her and she got the idea of the damaged stinger. "Done." She gave as reply and threw the shield, causing the stinger to land at a spot where the armour of the Death Stalker didn't reach. Jaune looked to Nora. "Think you can nail it?"

The girl gave him a nod. "Heads up!". She hopped on Pyrrha's shield, for extra effect. She got in the air and gave an extra effect. She got in the air and shot a few times for extra effect. Jaune had the idea that the bridge would be destroyed, so he looked at one of the pillars. He launched it and took Pyrrha's arm.

"Hold on tight." He said while throwing his hook again. He took Pyrrha up by one hand, giving her a blush. "Jaune, what are you?" Pyrrha shouted.

Before the claw of the Grimm could hit them, Jaune pulled back and used his rope to avoid the damage. The two swung around the pillar while Jaune was shouting. The two landed at the ground, feet first, Nora landing at her bottom. They were joined by Ren who fell face first at the ground.

The four could just see how Ruby ran off the cliff, cutting the Nevermore of by the neck in a flurry of red petals.

"That should do it." Jaune summarised the work the Hunters did. Jaune looked at the four. "So how are we going to get back?" Ren made a high jump and jumped over it while Nora used her hammer to get over. Jaune looked to Pyrrha. The Spartan crossed her arms. "Jaune, what was that thing?" Jaune took the grappling hook. "Oh, sorry. This." He took it. "It's a grappling hook. I use to swing around when there is no ground to cover. I forgot the thing with me. My bad." Pyrrha smiled. "Well, you seem to have a lot of surprises."

Jaune launched the hook at one of the few reaming pillars. "Wanna test it out?" The Spartan nodded and with a smile and a slight blush, she took his arm and held on tight. Jaune swung over and by using his hook, he got over the destroyed bridge. They were the last at the cliff and saw the rest climbing up.

"Think your hook can cover up the entire side?" Pyrrha asked him with a little, wry smile. As answer, Jaune just threw it up and got himself hooked at the very end of the cliff. Giving his partner a small smile and by offering a hand, she took it. He launched himself up and passed the climbers. They landed next to Ruby. "Wow." Was her reaction.

Later at the team assignment.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black [Bishop] pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester," Ozpin said as the crowd beside him applauded the creation of this new team.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." Ozpin said at the four. "The four of you retrieved the white [Rook] pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as team JNPR (Juniper)." Jaune had his look back at neutral while Nora gave Ren a bear hug. "Lead by Jaune Arc."

"Ha?" Jaune couldn't believe it. He, was the leader?

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin told him as Pyrrha gave him a friendly hit on his shoulder. He shot a look at her and shrugged. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

The newly appointed team JNPR left the stage as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang got on. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white [Knight] pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose!" Ruby had a similar reaction as Jaune.

The mercenary could only nod. He and Ruby maybe weren't the first you thought of as leaders, but maybe you have that with Hunters.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang gave her sister a hug.

"This is going to be a very interesting year." Ozpin concluded. Jaune couldn't help, but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm done. I promised I'd give you guys a second chapter, but like pointed above, this will be the only one in the coming weeks. I hope I'm wrong, but I'm afraid I'm not. For what it was worth, I'm glad that the situation is settled and that when I wrote this chapter, I got a few more favorites and followers on this.
> 
> I hoped it turned out right as like I said above I really had no idea how this whole thing would work out. But it was decent to what I got and I hope I didn't let you guys down.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a review (a few short words are enough).  
> Oh and this came straight from my story on FanFiction, so it might have some issues.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
